


Never Sober Up

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Friendship, I promise, In a non-confronting sort of way, M/M, Modern AU, Party, Short, Sorta emotional??, Substance Abuse, Teenagers, life - Freeform, not too depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T a k e  m e  l i k e  a  d r u g,<br/>a n d  n e v e r  s o b e r  u p.<br/>-<br/>Levi has left it all behind, and all he has is the moment of weakness in which he walked towards the boy in the corner, and the boy looked back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sober Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shingeki_no_attiyyah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shingeki_no_attiyyah).



> Dedicated (as every one of my fics is,) to shingeki_no_attiyyah, a wattpad author of the best kind. They've influenced my writing to make it what it is today, and for that I cannot thank them enough. 
> 
> Written to and to be read by a song by Rush titled Time Stands Still. Dan Avidan, thank you for your obsession. 
> 
> May be continued, as long as I find the right words and song to write with. Recommend some?

Levi was a shark.

Or at least that's the thought that first bound itself to Eren's mind when he'd caught sight of the other one.

His eye was beady, black-seeming in the pulsing light of the house party that Eren had come to with the intention of standing in a corner. Again.

On the other hand, Levi thought he'd already generally figured Eren out. His appearance was casual and messy, no care with what went on with his hair and clothes obviously bought by somebody born before 1980. He figured the kid was annoyingly friendly with prompt, like a dog greeting it's master, and possessed a 'chill' opinion, afraid to speak up. Ending his judgmental analysis, he concluded Eren wouldn't be able to hold his liquor, therefore he had no business with him.

With that, he took yet another sip of the red cup filled with a mixture of what he would've described as 'strong shit' had he been asked, but everybody knew not to bother. In town he was apparently known as some kind of drug dealer, as people had requested many times if he had anything on him, whether that had been pot or crystal was up to the person asking. Levi wasn't an idiot, rather the opposite in fact. He understood that he could render an assumption of that kind easily by his appearance, a shady dressing teenage male with eyes that reminded many of a dead fish, glinting silver in the sun but nothing but a hollow thing behind them. His frequent drinking didn't help the matter at all, but he could've fixed it easily had he bothered to try. At least here they had the impression of a druggo.

The last town had watched him grow up, known him since he was a day old to the age of 16 when he had moved, escaped, from the place. It wasn't a horrid town, it was in fact a gorgeous place hidden in-between the two vast sides of woodland surrounding the village of just around three hundred people, his favourite memory being of the sun hitting the crystal by the window and throwing a colourful piece of light onto the grotty but loved walls, so content with life as an easy kid. The problem was what they had expected of him. They had watched him break, they were there watching as he began his growing up without a mother, and all of them watched on while he struggled with waking. When he had escaped he had left everything. Not one possession was brought with him from his house that felt a new kind of gloomy without the light presence of his mother just existing in that place. He was angry for so long that they hadn't lived in the city, not because of his own selfish wants, but because he needed the world to be gifted with the grace of his mother, even just a glance at her beauty that he now vaguely recalled without the help of a photograph.

For so long he had longed for a replacement, anybody to come into his life like a hurricane and sweep him off his feet, somebody to call him 'Leaves' again and somebody to speak every word with such a glad undertone just to be able to breathe and live in a world.

With all the knowledge of the world tucked away in his head, all he truly knew was the figurative embrace he was held in for as long as he lived by his mother. She had loved no-one more and no-one in the special way she had with Levi.

And fuck, here he was, drinking once again to keep his three day streak of no sleep and all vodka going for a few more hours before he inevitably crashed into a strangers bed alone to be ushered out the very next morning as a silent mess of an assumed drug dealer.

And even then, as he stood in vicarious pleasure recalling for a brief moment the feeling of his mother tugging at his hair when it grew too long, he hated all of it in the calmest way, as if it were something that should be dismissed without a second thought.

Eren had found a corner to lean into in his usual anti-social stance, legs outstretched and crossed while he stood slumped, scrolling through something irrelevant on his phone that glowed only occasionally when the lights reached a dark point, his stance not changing nor his head rising to watch the socialisation around him unfold.

Levi didn't know why he decided to walk to him that night. Whether it was the sweaty humidity of the night, the music hypnotising him, or the moment of weakness he experienced as he thought of his precious mother and sympathised with this kid, subconsciously knowing that she would've talked him into the night of his life. His intentions were hazy, but he knew they didn't include talking him into the night of his life, nor exchanging knowing smiles as the loners of the party.

And so Levi, the generally aggresively anti-social shady character of the new town, made his way to the kid in the corner to chat him up about nothing he cared for. He regretted it as soon as the kid had looked up at him.

"Loud." He spoke much too quietly for Eren to hear, pointing a finger up as if that were where the music was coming from as Eren nodded in a vague sense, knowing not what the guy had just said, but hoping very much that it would've elicited a nod without looking like an idiot.

What Eren hadn't known was that whether or not he had nodded his head or vomited in response, Levi would've thought he was an idiot no matter what he did.

Levi rolled his eyes discreetly, questioning himself as to why he was standing at the edge of a bunch of drunkenly dancing imbeciles bothering with the guy he had deemed as dog-like from the moment he'd locked eyes with him.

No matter what the answer was, Levi was there now.

He made an obvious peek at Eren's phone screen as if to ask something along the lines of 'What are you doing?' without words in the environment that was proving to be better not for conversing, but for dancing or fucking, neither of which Levi found appropriate for this particular night.

Eren felt a pang of panic at the wordless question, nervous for no reason as to what could be on his phone. His mind receding from the fuzzy depths of social anxiety and bringing him back to reality, he realised that the only thing he had to be embarrassed about on his phone was his mother's overuse of emojis.

He held up his phone, showing the screen that showed a picture of a confusing piece of art, not knowing that what Levi was admiring was not the painting but the cleanliness of his well-groomed fingernails, contrast to his appearance in other areas.

As Levi's gaze rose from the cuticles of the peculiar boy, he scanned the features slowly, noticing the slightest of likeness to his mother in what could've been described as his aura, but also the spark behind somewhat afraid green eyes. Not that Levi would've been able to tell under the now pink lighting of the room, individual smoke clouds drifting in their mesmerising way up from various unseen people in the spaced out crowd, Eren gazing unthinkingly at them as Levi gazed at him in return.

Levi began to realise that this kid proved not to be as slovenly as he was originally thought to be, but just not pristine like he longed for the world to be. This guy was casual in a new way, the strangest kind of uncaring the other had ever noticed in the world he had been subjected to so far. He wanted to become velcro and stick to his difference, a cleanliness that was messy.

It wasn't hate or love or lust, but a simple wanton to know this boys every thought, understand the meaning of his every word, and gift him with the presence of his mother without her being there. He swept aside the interest in the kid with his usual gnashing sense of self, and ceased his study of this weirdo's facial anatomy.

 

 


End file.
